There Goes Another Ed
There Goes Another Ed is a fanfiction/ thriller by Eddlikeshotsauce. It is about Eddy thinking up a scam to make a movie and sell the DVD copies, while Double-D listens to Jonny and Plank (who possess psychic powers) as they predict oncoming doom for the cul-de-sac. Rolf, meanwhile, has subcummed to the spirits of his ancestors, which control him to turn against his friends. Characters Jonny and Plank-''' They possess clairvoyance, and they are the secondary protagonists. They can see things coming in the future, and it is revealed Plank is Jonny's twin brother trapped in the form of a piece of wood. They make many references to The Shining in this fanfic, once even saying 'Redrum'. When Edd tells Jonny this has already been used, he says 'parc'. 'Ed-' Although a major character, Ed isn't that helpful in this story. He uses his comic books to forsee what Rolf will do next, as the comic books he has were made by Jonny and Plank. He and Eddy plan to make a movie, the sequel to the original caveman movie from Little Ed Blue, except Double-D does not partake, as he is listening to Jonny's predictions. Ed is later tricked by Rolf. 'Edd-' The main protagonist, and the main target of Rolf once he is possessed by his ancestors. He retains his normal self, although at one point he is shown to have great skill in making sacred dolls that can keep Rolf away. By listening to Jonny and Plank's predictions, he is able to defend the rest of the cul-de-sac against Rolf. He also retains his love for Nazz, which has gotten stronger. 'Eddy-' Not as focused on as the other two Eds, Eddy, in this fanfic, has his role reduced to major, instead of main, character. He wants to make a movie (with or without the help of his companions) and Jonny's psychic powers and Rolf's exorcism cannot stop him until he is badly wounded in the battle against Rolf. Rolf-' The main antagonist for once, he is 'visited' by his spirit ancestors, which tell him the other kids are dangerous and tht they must be killed. Rolf obeys, and attacks the kids with an axe e found, his main targets being Jonny, Plank and Edd. His eyes have turned red from anger, and his hair has turned black from rage. His superstrangth he also unfortunatly retains. 'Nazz-' She has developed a crush on Edd, and her constant visiting him is angering Sarah, to the point of a fight. She is also a target of Rolfs, but not a much as Jonny or Plank or Edd. Rolf sees her as a pedestrian in his way, and he eventaully hits her with the handle of the axe, knocking her unconscious. 'Kevin-' He is only aminor character in this fanfic. He is the first ot be attacked by Rolf, and is nearly killed. 'Jimmy-' Also a minor character, he possesses the same clairvoyance as Jonny and Plank, though to the extent of only foreshadowing an hour or two in the future. He is attacked in Rolf's rage, and gets a broken arm. 'Sarah-' Not a major character. Attacked in Rolf's rage, with a dislocated wrist. 'The Kankers-' Only mentioned. They were killed in Rolf's rage. Story Once again, the Eds were bored. "It's gotta be about a hundred degrees in the shade, I can't think of a scam, and by two friends are just lying around!" said Eddy. Eddy, who is described by many as a megalomaniac, was again yelling. He was short, and he had but three strands of hair on his head. And for once, what he was saying was true. Ed was reading a comic on his bed (they were in Ed's bedroom) and Edd, also known as Double-D, was tuckered out after just completing the other two's homework assignments. "Why do you two both have homework on weekends, anyway?" Edd was complaining. "Because Mr. Hershey and Mrs. Clondike both hate me and Ed." "Just because a teacher hates you doesn't mean that they should punish you. As far as I am concerned, teachers want to develop you, to nurture you to-" "Teach us?" Ed interrupted hastily. "Well put, Ed." It was right about now that Eddy jumped out of his seat with great entusiasm. If you were there, you probably would half-expect to see a lightbulb above his head. "Guys! I just had a brilliant idea!" "What is it?" asked Edd. "Let's make a movie!" "Eddy, we've already tried that twice! We made that movie to send to your big brother, which was an epic fail after that clumsy mailman thought that Mondo-a-go-go was in Japan." "Well, it does sound Chinese!" Ed said. Another ignored statement by Ed. "And the other time was that caveman movie, which goodness knows was a flop after Ed charged in and-" "All right!" Eddy said. "Quit your yapping, we can make a sequel! Sequels are always better than the original!" "Since when, Eddy?" "Shrek 2, Toy Story 2, Oceans Thirteen!" "Yeah, Eddy, but-" "Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show 2 was better than he original!" "Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show 2 doesn't even exist yet, Eddy. And besides, I don't think anything will top that movie. But who will come to see another of our insane and usually volatile films?" A silence. "Come on! I'll go get Ed's camera. Ed, get that Edzilla costume. Double-D, dress up like that girl again." "No, Eddy." Double-D walked out. It was a beautiful day in Peach Creek. Sarah and Jimmy were playing tag outside, Rolf was farming, Jonny and Plank were nowhere to be seen, and Kevin was showing Nazz his muscles, which appeared to be non-existent. Nevertheless, Edd felt some way he hadn't felt before. He felt true compassion as he saw Nazz in her new pony-tail hairdo. He also wanted to beat up Kevin for making a fool of himself in front of her. Kevin turned towards Double-D. "Hey, Double-Dweeb! You care to move out of the way? If you don't, I'll pound you!" Apparantly Nazz had been looking at Edd, and Kevin didn't like it. Double-D, for once, talked back. Usually he would cower in front of kevin, but not today. "I'm staying where I want to, Shovel-Chin, because I like it here, so STAY OFF MY BACK!" Kevin glared at him, then he started peadling his bike towards Double-D. That's right, Double-D thought. Come right to me. I'll be waiting. Just when it looked like Kevin was going to run over Edd, Edd jumped out of the way and Kevin crashed into the wall. When he got up, his thrashed bike lying on the ground, he turned to Edd. "You'll pay for this dork!" And he walked away. Nazz smiled. **** Jonny and Plank were having a tough ordeal. ThrubThrob. ThrubThrob. Their hearts were one, beating at the same time- but three times faster than normal. If you saw Jonny and Plank then, you might have thought they were having a nervous breakdown. But this wasn't true, Clair. Voy. Ance. Three words that didn't go together in Jonny and Plank's book, but they did come together in the dictionary. Clair-voy-ance. N''. 1 The ability to read the comings of the future through visions and thoughts. 2 A prediction. 3 A dream of the future that one cannot remember clearly. Jonny and Plank had this, and so did Jimmy, although Jimmy's was to a lesser extent. For example, Jimmy would see into the future and tell if he was going to get hurt or not, so he would bring bandages and medicine if he would. But Jonny could see days into the future, and if he thought hard enough, years ahead. He had recently set up a scam in which he would predict you future, but only got one costumer (Rolf). Jonny told Rolf he'd become a wrestler, but Rolf 'did not believe the sightings of Jonny-the-wood-boy'. But Jonny was right. Jonny looked at Plank. "What do we do, buddy?" ''I don't know, Jonny. "But you have to know! You're the smart one!" Plank considered for a moment, and then he thought, Go to Eddward. "Who's Eddward?" You call him Double-D. "Oh, yeah! Go to him? We're going buddy!" As Jonny walked out, he walked into Kevin. "If you see Double-D, kill him." "No way, Kev. We got some sights to tell him about! Jonny and Plank went over to Double-D's house. "Man, what a weirdo," Kevin thought about Jonny. **** Knock. "Come in please!" At Double-D's front door was someone he did not expect. He wouldn't have expected this person at his front doorstep in a billion years, and he was very shocked. It was Nazz. "C-Come in." She came in and sat down on the sofa. Edd sat down on the chair next to her. "What d-did you c-come here for?" "I wanted to tell you I thought it was cool you stood up to Kevin. He's still away somewhere." Edd laughed. "Shovel-Chin. I got that from Eddy." "Want me to tell you a secret?" "Um-" But before she could tell him, who should come in but Sarah. "Get out of the way, dollface! That's my boyfriend!" "Who said? I like him too!" What? Double-D thought. Nazz likes me? Awesome! But his thoughts were interupted as Nazz was thrown across the room. She ran out. Sarah ran after her. And believe it or not, there was another vistor immeadiatly after they left. It was Jonny. "Double-D? We have something to tell you." "Go ahead, Jonny." "Do you know what clairvoyance is?" "Yes." "Me and Plank both have it!" "Okay then. What's going to happen, are we gonna blow up or something?" "Someone is, yes." "W-What's gonna happen?" "Here." He gave Edd some comic books. "Today at 3:00 invite me, Ed, Nazz and Jimmy over to your house. You have a safe room, right?" "Yes." "Well, get it ready." Jonny left. He looked at the comic books. All were titled There Goes Another One. **** Rolf was doing farm work when it happened. HALLO ROLF WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU "Hallo?" WE ARE YOUR ANCESTORS WE KNOW ALL "Who is there?" KILL THE KIDS OR THEY WILL KILL YOU "Wha-" KILL THEM Rolf was unable to speak. He was transfixed. He stood that way for an hour or more, and Kevin came up to him. "Rolf, are you all ri-" Rolf grabbed Kevin by the neck and started to strangle him. In five minutes Kevin lost consciousness and fell to the ground barely alive. Rolf went into the cul-de-sac. "Yes ''More coming soon!'